Software failure of an information handling system is one of the most troublesome and problematic hindrances to full consumer satisfaction of the information handling system. Operating system (OS) failures, application crashes and executable errors may interrupt workflow in both home and business settings, causing a great expense in time and money for the consumer.
For example, in the case of a program failure, a user may be required to manually reinstall the application, which may involve locating removable media on which the program is stored, engage in an involved installation process, as well as configuring the program as previously set-up by the consumer, not to mention the actual loss of the data that was being manipulated by the consumer at the time of failure.
In the instance of an operating system failure, recovery may be even more challenging. Loss of an operating system may not only result in problems with the operating system itself, but also with application utilizing the operating system. Thus, an operating system failure may proliferate into other applications, thereby causing an even greater challenge to correct. Further, corrective actions taken to reinstall an operating system may result in loss of system settings, as well as require reinstallation of other programs on the information handling system that may become corrupted.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for recovery of software of an information handling system.